


Shaky

by DivinusQualia



Series: Needing [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, Rape?, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, bottom!Midorima, top!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia





	Shaky

Shintarou looks different like this. 

Spread out beneath me, panting and wrecked, but still meeting my thrusts. The sheen of sweat on his body is perfectly illuminated by his bedside lamp, the flat and muscled planes of his body beg me to drag my nails harshly against his sensitive nipples. His green hair sticks to his forehead and falls into his eyes until he throws his head back in ecstasy, exposing the pale thin of his throat to me. I bit into the supple skin and he moans, raw and painful. This is the 4th time today I've buried myself inside him and my Emperor Eye can see the limits of his body being neared, reached, stretched, past. I cannot bring myself to care. I am lost in the feeling Shintarou enjoyed from me, I am lost in the wilds of his body, uncharted territory being marred and ruined by me. Only me. I bite a little harder and a cry pierces the air as Shintarou comes. Again.

But I'm not finished. My body aches and I can only imagine the pain of frequent orgasms for Shintarou. I need this. I want this. I continue to thrust and allow the sounds of pleasure to be pulled from my throat. More. More. Shintarou's hands clench on my biceps, his manicured nails digging into my skin and I hiss with pleasure. He moves to another spot and digs in again. His body rises up and wraps around me, lips pressing hot kisses onto my neck and large hands dragging through my hair. He moans and withers, every sound and motion amplifying the pleasure in my groin. I run my hands up and down his back, scratching his back until i feel the warn gush of blood on my fingers and he falls back in surprise-5th orgasm. His green eyes are dilated and bright, and his slender, clever fingers reach around me and slid into my hole. I come with a gasp and a half scream. 

I fall onto the bed beside him, panting and slick with sweat. His blood stains the sheets from his back and my cock is already an angry red streaked with blood. I was not as careful as I though i was. He turns to me with a shaky smile and I can see his thigh muscles twitching from the strain of multiple orgasms.  
"I didn't know boy could come that much. I thought you were never going to stop." I frown, but his face is open and trusting, eyes blurry from sated desires and lack of prescription lenses. I brush his cheek with the back of my hand.  
"Again." He shrugs.  
"Seiju-" No. He will not deny me. I know I am deceptively strog for my size, and use it to pull him up. His weak knees can barely hold him up, but I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his back after lining myself up. I push into him and enjoy the slide even as he complains beneath me. I reach for his sensitive cock and rub my thumb against the slit at the head.  
"Seiju, I'm-" I hush him and increase my pace. I want this. I start to pump my hand along his length, rocking into his prostate with every thrust and he shudders beneath me. I increase my pace again.  
"Seiju, it hurts-" I cover his mouth with the hand I used to stroke him and slip 3 fingers into his mouth. He gags on my fingers and the feeling of his throat closing around them spurs me on. He's mumbling and drooling and I thrust harder and harder. I need to come. I need to prove he's mine. Only mine.

My cock feels raw and Shintarou is screaming with pleasure-pain-his knees finally giving out and I can't be bothered to hold him up. I continue to ride his ass, forcing his leaking cock into his sheets. My fingers are still in his mouth and I drown out his cries with my moans as I come again. I pull my fingers from his mouth and my now limp cock from his hole leaking my cum. He rolls onto his side and he catches my eye and whimpers. His eyes are red and his cheeks are blotchy with tear streaks. He is wrecked. He is ruined. What have I done? He turns away from me when I reach for his face and curls protectively into himself. I move closer anyways, and try to ignore the way he stiffens as I press along his back.  
"I love you Shintarou." There is a silence that permeates the air with meaning and then a shaky inhale. Exhale. Inhale.  
"Why... Why would you..." Exhale.

There is fear in his normally stoic voice. His breathing comes uneven. I am on shaky ground. (I have fallen off a cliff))


End file.
